


396. tomorrow never dies

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [68]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t get it,” Helena says, as the secret agent onscreen breaks out of his restraints and does a backflip over the crocodile pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	396. tomorrow never dies

“I don’t get it,” Helena says, as the secret agent onscreen breaks out of his restraints and does a backflip over the crocodile pit. Helena’s expression is difficult to read, because she’s upside-down on the couch, but Sarah thinks it’s unimpressed.

“What’s there to get?” she says. “Looks badarse. He just – punched a bloody crocodile in the face, yeah? That’s cool.”

“Cool,” Helena says tentatively, like she’s testing if the word is good to eat. Her head rolls on its neck so she can look at Sarah, hair brushing the floor as it does. Her feet are thrown over the back of the couch; it’s a good thing Alison isn’t here to see, she’d murder the both of them.

“Can we watch Disney,” she says. “Cinderella! Or the one with the song about dreams.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I think that’s all of them,” Sarah says. Onscreen the secret agent has picked up one crocodile by the tail and is using it to bludgeon the other crocodiles to death. The villain – who, with her eyepatch, gives Sarah unpleasant vibes – is yelling something about this being his last chance. It is probably not his last chance; there are three sequels to this movie.

“Then…all of them,” Helena says grandly. Her feet kick against the couch, thump-thump.

“Disney’s for _kids_ , yeah?” Sarah says.

“No it’s not,” Helena says stubbornly. “It is a special treat for all ages, _sestra_ Alison says. Also the back of the box, for the one about the fish-woman.”

“Mermaid.”

“Yes. The fish-mermaid.”

Sarah dismisses this as a lost cause, and goes back to looking at the television. The agent and the villain are both trying to monologue at the same time, and they’re mostly yelling over each other. The crocodiles look about the way Sarah feels.

“Don’t think we even _own_ Disney movies,” she says.

“We do,” Helena says with perfect assurance. “In the box in the room that isn’t Kira’s bedroom or S’ or yours. Under the photo albums.”

Sarah gives her a startled look but Helena is still looking – peacefully and upside-down – at the screen. “You get them,” she says. “I love—” (she points, very specifically) “that alligator. His name is George.”

“Crocodile,” Sarah says.

“No,” Helena says sadly. “Alligators have different teeth. I learned this from Oscar. He likes reptiles.”

Her gaze flicks over to Sarah. There’s something wry in it, something that Sarah can’t quite reach; she leaves it alone. There’s always this uncertain nausea when it comes to asking Helena about the things she says or does or feels. Like even trying a little bit will reveal how little Sarah has been trying before. One step on the bridge and it breaks and they’re in the pit.

She gets off the couch, goes into the back room, finds the box. It’s covered completely in dust; it doesn’t look like anyone has opened it. Sarah opens it – coughs on dust – pushes the photo albums aside and sees a collection of old VHS tapes. They _definitely_ don’t own a VHS player – unless they do, shoved in Helena’s coat pocket or something. _Oh, Sarah, how did you not know it was in the back of the cupboard this whole time!_ _Under the bags of flour! Silly!_

She hasn’t watched these since she was ten years old. She just sits, for a minute, and looks at them – the clamshell shapes of the cases, the faded colors of the characters. Still smiling, after all this time.

There’s a distressed cry of _GEORGE_ from the living room, and Sarah sighs. She grabs the tapes. She heads back out to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
